Have A Happy New Year, Charlie Brown
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Staring my Ocs Chadd Brown and Claudia Grandin along with Zahir890's OCs Zac and Andrew. Happy New Year!


Have a Happy New Year, Charlie Brown

A Peanuts Fanfiction (Last One for 2018 Too)

By LivingOnLaughs

Featuring OCs Zac Rogers and Andrew from Zahir890

"Ready for your first New Year's Party, Chadd?" Charlie Brown asked, straightening his baby brother's tie.

"Charlie Brown!" the blond baby cooed, attempting to blow into a blow horn, much to his big brother's humor.

"Come on, Big Brother! Linus and Heather are here to pick us up!" Sally announced.

Her hair was styled into two loose ponytails with a bush of curls and her pink dress matched her hair ribbon perfectly.

"We're ready" Charlie called back, grabbing Chadd's baby bag, scooping up said boy and walking out the door. "Hi Heather" he flirted.

"Hi Charlie Brown…hi Chadd" Heather Wold swooned, kissing the lovable loser's cheek and tickling the baby's chin.

"Hey Heather, so, excited for tonight?" Sally asked.

"Of course I am" the redhead announced.

Charlie Brown placed Chadd in his stroller before they left for the party. "So Peppermint Patty's hosting the party this year?" the older of the Brown brothers asked.

"She sure is…Marcie is helping with the food though" Linus explained, cringing a little. "For obvious reasons the food will be egg free" he added.

"For obvious reasons of course" Charlie giggled, knowing Chadd wouldn't get the joke.

"And Schroeder is preparing the music" Heather added, twirling a little. "Lucy's also preparing her favorite game for tonight: Lucy Says; and Claudia is making art crafts" she added.

"I hear Zac and Andrew are also coming" Sally chimed in.

"Yeah" Linus responded, dragging his blue blanket behind him.

Upon reaching Peppermint Patty's house, the kids were shocked no one called the police. Everyone was in the swinging mood. "Hey Chuck! You made it just in time for musical chairs!" the freckled hostess announced.

"Uh Patty, how's the food coming along?" Charlie asked. Out of all the things he could've said, his main concern was the food.

"Marcie hasn't burnt anything yet, has she?" Linus teased, getting a slight chuckle from Peppermint Patty.

"Not yet anyways" the tomboy answered, heading into the kitchen.

"Hey Sir…is that Charles?" Marcie asked, looking up from an 'intense frosting job' on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Sure is, and stop calling me Sir" Patty responded, ruffling her friend's hair.

"Hey Kangaroo!" Zac flirted. He was an Aussie with sand brown hair and seemed to have a crush on the rowdier of the two girls.

"Hi Zacky" the tomboy replied.

"This party is deadly, mate!" Andrew called out.

"Watch this! We put lampshades over our heads," Lucy explained to the Aboriginal Australian.

"Cool, mate" he answered, starry eyed.

"Hey Andrew…wanna try some cookies?" the bespectacled girl called out flirtingly.

Charlie Brown chuckled. "Hey Andrew, you're needed in the kitchen" he teased.

"I noticed, Charlie mate" Andrew sighed. "Hey Marie" he smiled.

"Hi Andrew…what do you think of the cookies? Try them" Marcie insisted, shoving one of the doughy delights in her friend's mouth, alarming him.

'While they handle the food, let's play musical chairs!" Peppermint Patty explained to her friends.

"Awesome!" Charlie squealed.

"Alright" Sally cheered.

"I'm in!" Lucy announced.

"Same here!" Schroeder chimed in.

"You know it, mate" Zac answered.

"Why not?" Heather asked.

Peppermint Patty smiled. "Alrighty then! Let's play! Since our record player is broken, I'll do all the singing" she called out.

"Good luck, Sir…let's see you make it past five rounds without getting a strep throat" the brunette added.

"Yeah, Patty…have fun singing" Andrew agreed.

Peppermint Patty: _Hey!_

 _It's time for "Musical Chairs", come on, let's go!_

 _Let's set up the chairs, now all in a row_

 _You run around the chairs till the music stops_

 _And ya have to find a seat, now don't get caught_

 _'Cause when the music stops..._

(The only one that couldn't get to his-err-her seat in time was Heather, who sighed.)

 _You can't be standin' there_

 _If you wanna be a winner at "Musical Chairs"_

 _Now we take away a chair while you're runnin' around_

 _Don't let the kid in front of you get you down_

 _Just listen to the rhythm now don't miss a beat_

 _'Cause you don't wanna be the only one without a seat_

 _'Cause when the music stops..._

(This time, Charlie Brown falls flat on his face, making him the one not sitting on a chair. "Good grief" he sighed.)

 _You can't be standin' there_

 _If you wanna be a winner at "Musical Chairs"_

 _Now every time the music stops_

 _You're gonna end up one chair short_

 _And if you're boo-ga-looin when the music's gone_

(Lucy fails to realize the music stopped, blushing, she walks towards the kitchen.)

 _Sorry ya got to move on_

(Soon it's just Schroeder and Sally left.)

 _Now it's the moment of truth, it's gettin' down to the_ _wire_

 _You're burnin' up inside with musical fire_

 _You hover 'round each corner of that precious seat_

 _Waitin' for the moment you can get off your feet_

 _'Cause when the music stops..._

(Sally hops onto the chair happily.)

 _You can't be standin' there_

 _If you wanna be a winner_

 _You got to be a winner_

 _If you wanna be_ _a winner at..._

 _"Musical Chairs"!_

 _Yeah!_

After that song, Lucy poured everyone some root beer. "So guys, got any New Year's resolutions?" she asked, flirting with Schroeder.

"I vow to only dread one day at a time" Charlie Brown began.

"And I vow to let go of my blanket…just a little" Linus added.

"Do better in sports" Peppermint Patty, whispered, chugging down a bottle of water.

"My resolution is to be a little more social with others" Marcie explained, Patty groaned. "Oh yeah, I'm also going to try not to call Peppermint Patty Sir" she added.

"My resolution is to play more Beethoven" Schroeder explained.

"And mine is to spend more time with my Sweet Baboo" Sally flirted.

" **I AM NOT YOUR SWEET BABOO! AND I WOULDN'T DATE YOU IF WE WERE THE LAST PEOPLE ALIVE!"** Linus fumed, alarming Chadd.

" _They must be talking about really important big-kid stuff"_ the baby thought with a giggle and a shake of his noisemaker.

"Well Chadd's cute as always, mate," Zac announced.

"You can say that again," Sally, answered.

Marcie giggled. "How about a joke?" she asked.

"Sure" the kids agreed.

The bespectacled girl cleared her throat. "Well I once met a man with a wooden leg named 'Smith'; however I never learnt the name of his other leg. Ha! Ha! Ha!" the other kids luckily groaned.

"Heard it a million times, Marcie" Patty sighed.

"I don't get the joke at all" Charlie Brown confessed.

"You see Charles, the wooden leg is named Smith" Marcie tried to explain.

"We get it, Carlin" Lucy interrupted.

"Even my big sister can do worse" Andrew sighed.

"Oh come on guys, the night's still young" Patty reminded her friends.

"Patty's right guys…who wants to play Lucy Says?" Lucy asked. (Obviously)

Schroeder groaned. "No way" he explained, slamming his fists on the table.

Marcie smiled. "I'm game!" she explained.

"Finally" Lucy sighed.

"Us too" a few kids agreed

Lucy smiled. "Turn on the music and let's turn this up!" she announced.

Charlie Brown sighed. He wasn't going to get involved in these games again, so he just sat on the couch with Chadd and watched intensely.

After a victorious game (for Heather), the kids found themselves at an art table. Claudia Grandin, one of the neighborhood kids, was busy drawing pictures.

"What are you drawing?" Linus asked without an answer.

"Doesn't matter" Patty explained.

"Water color classes sure are paying off" the bespectacled girl explained to her friend.

"Nice, mate" Andrew praised.

"Who knew American art was so cool?' Zac asked.

"Aussie art is nice," Claudia added.

Rerun was finger painting. "Here's Popeye and Daffy Duck in space," he explained to Sally.

"Looks more like a water color mess" she criticized.

"Agreed" Lucy added.

"Good art is so hard to appreciate" Rerun sighed.

After a while, the time was nearing midnight.

"We ate all the snacks, played all the games, sang all the songs" Linus ticked off.

"We haven't danced all the dances, Chuck" Patty reminded, nudging Charlie Brown.

"Well…I…" he began.

Chadd however was trying to walk towards his toy zebra, which Snoopy has taken out of the baby bag and near the couch. _"Everyone watch"_ the dog instructed.

"Chuck! That's so cute" the tomboy squealed.

"Adorable" Lucy agreed, pulling out a video recorder.

"I agree" Sally chimed in.

"Good grief" Charlie Brown sighed.

"Charlie, it's time" Heather insisted.

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

 _And never brought to mind?_

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

 _And days of Auld Lang Syne?_

 _And days of Auld Lang Syne, my dear_

 _And days of Auld Lang Syne_

 _We'll take a cup of kindness, dear_

 _For sake of Auld Lang Syne_

"Can't forget the classics" Linus smiled.

Chadd giggled and hugged his toy zebra after crawling towards it. _"This is a New Year's Eve I'll never forget"_ he thought with a happy, sigh.

Zac smiled. "Kangaroo, *smack* Happy New Year" he said, kissing Peppermint Patty on her nose.

Andrew also took notice of the tradition. "Oh Marie…Happy New Year" he explained, kissing her.

"You know, Andrew…it's the second in Australia" Marcie answered.

"Yeah….I'm gonna get serious jetlag" Andrew chuckled.

Claudia blew into her party horn. "Happy New Year" she giggled.

Charlie smiled as Heather lavished him in kisses. "Best. New Years. Ever" she said as they began to dance like it was 2019, which it was.


End file.
